


UraIchi Drabble Collection

by BrenIsntHome (NicoGreyjoy)



Category: Bleach
Genre: AUs, Angst, Babies, Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, Trans Kurosaki Ichigo, UraIchi drabbles, two nerds falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoGreyjoy/pseuds/BrenIsntHome
Summary: A collection of UraIchi drabbles. A.K.A, two nerds falling in love.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of UraIchi drabbles that I decided to write down. Requests are welcome if anyone wants anything specific! :)

Their first time was rough and rushed, under the ever dark sky of Hueco Mundo. 

He's on his knees, wailing into the skin of his forearm as Kisuke fucks him into the sand. Hands gripping his hips tight enough bruise.   
It's hot and desperate, and over far too quickly. The actions of two men who don't know if they're going to live to have another chance. 

In the present Ichigo is on his back, panting as he moves to meet Kisuke's lazy thrusts. He clings to him tightly as Kisuke leans in for another kiss. 

Yes, he much prefers this. 


	2. Memories in the Rain

The rain has been falling steadily all day, but Ichigo doesn't notice. He's soaked to the bone and shivering, but can't bring himself to leave the river bank where he has been sitting all day. He can still see her there, see all the blood from where Grand Fisher ripped her open, hear her screams. 

Each year the memories are just as vivid as the last. 

Someone plops down in the grass next to him and he can see the familiar black haori. Kisuke doesn't say anything, just squeezes his hand.

He stays there until Ichigo is ready to move. 


	3. Oblivious

Ichigo and Kisuke are the last to realize they are in love. All of the bravery they display on the battlefield seems to evaporate when they are in each other's presence. 

Everyone can see it; the looks, the gentle touches, the frequent meetings that are definitely not dates. They see the shy smile on Ichigo's face when Kisuke compliments him. They see the shopkeeper try to hide a blush when Ichigo worries over him after an experiment goes wrong and insists on taking care of his injuries himself. 

They are oblivious, until there's a clumsy first kiss under the stars. 


	4. Fatherhood

Urahara Kisuke has been many things over his lifetime. 

He's been a scientist. He's been a member of the Onmitsukido where he did unforgivable things. He's been a Shinigami captain who was exiled from the only home he had known. He's been a man who did whatever it took to stay alive, and there's no doubt about where his soul will end up one day because of it. 

But when he looks down at the babe in Ichigo's arms, all strawberry blonde curls and big gray eyes, he thinks the one thing he will never regret being is Masaki's father. 


End file.
